Kidnapped
by SlashLover69
Summary: Niall is kidnapped and the rest of One Direction feel worried and useless. Will be OT5  Zainourry  Rated M for future chapters of torture and slash. Better than it sounds so please READ
1. Chapter 1

**I declare that I do not own One Direction or Simon or Paul. This is just a fanfiction **

**One Direction Slash (OT5) - Kidnapped - Chapter 1**

Okay so here is my first One Direction fanfiction and it is OT5 (aka Zainourry) because I wanted it to be and because I did not want to just pick one paring so here it is. I hope you like it.

Rated M - Not to read by people younger than at least 16. plz

No warnings for this chapter

Chapter 1

It was Friday when everything changed for One Direction. Niall, Liam, Zyan, Louis and Harry had just arrived back at their house _**(FYI: I know they do not all live together but for this story they do okay.)**_, from where they had been out shopping and having fun, when Liam, who happened to be the first to reach the door, noticed that it was open and he knew for definite that it had been locked before they went out as he had been the one to lock it. He stopped the rest of his band mates, to stop them from entering, put a figure to his lips and slowly pushed the door open.

There did not seem to be anything out of place and nothing seemed to be missing but it was hard to tell, so they split up and went to cheek the rest of the house because they just thought it was one of their more crazy fans. Big mistake.

As Niall entered his room and walked over to his wardrobe to cheek it he was grabbed from behind. He tried to struggle but the person (probably male) was just too strong for him but that did not mean that Niall gave up, he kicked scratched and tried to bit his captor but froze when he felt a solid metal object on his forehead,_ please don't let it be what I think it is,_ but then Niall caught a gimps of the object and his fears were realised, it was most defiantly a gun.

"I think that is enough of that don't you?" Niall had frozen completely in fear so just stayed still. "Now you are going to stay very quiet and follow me down stair and if you make any attempt to escape I won't hesitate to shot you." Niall could tell by his eyes that he would follow through with his threat. Niall did exactly as he was told and walked back down stairs followed by his captor who held the gun to his back.

"Niall are you okay up their. Did you find anything?" Niall heard Louis called from the living room. Niall captor nudged him towards the living room door, when he pushed it open the rest of One Direction turned to look at him, with smiles on their faces.

"Well their doesn't seem to b…" Zyan started but stopped when he saw the man holding a gun to Niall's back and Niall's very white, scared face, that made all the boys hearts ake for Niall.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Liam, trying, along with the rest of the boy, to put a brave face on for Niall while inside the were so scared for Niall.

"Who I am does not matter. What I want is for you to not come any closer and to stay exactly where you are until I am out the house, along with little Niall here, if you try anything I will shot him." Replied my captor, I could almost hear the virulent smile that he most likely had plastered on his face.

"You can't do this." Harry and the others exclaim, in creapy unison, looking like they wanted nothing more than to attack the man holding Niall captive, which made Niall's heart warm because he knew that they cared enough to attack this man if they could for what he was doing to him. He smiled…almost.

"Yes I can and I will, while you do exactly as I say or your friend here will not live to see his next birthday. Am I understood?" They nodded. "Good. I am going to walk out of here with Niall and you are going to do nothing to stop me." The four fifths of One Direction, not being held captive gritted their teeth, looking very much so like they wanted to protest but keeping their mouths shut, in case the man did anything to Niall, and nodded again. "You are not allowed to inform the police, any type of law enforcement or the press about this or I will kill Niall. Do I make myself clear," they nodded stiffly, "good and I will know if you do, I can promise you that. You are to wait for my call that will come at exactly 10am tomorrow morning, you are to answer it and do exactly as I say. Now if you'll excuse me I better be going." With that he slammed the but of his gun into Niall's head, coursing him to fall to the floor and protest from his band mates. Before Niall was then pulled up, non to genitally and felling dizzy and disoriented, and practically dragged outside but not before Niall saw the shocked faces of his friends and watery eyes which he expected did not look much different from his but he managed to give them a watery grin before they disappeared out of his sight and what felt like out of his life.

When they reached the man's car, well more like a van but still, Niall was again hit from behind, in the head, but this time a lot harder, causing him to be knocked out then shoved in the back of the van so harshly that he bounced a couple of times before coming to rest. Before Niall was completely unconsciousness he swore he heard voices shouting.

"We'll get you back Niall. No matter what!"

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you thought :D plz!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

No warnings for this chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

(In the house with Louis, Zayn, Harry and Liam)

"We'll get you back Niall. No matter what!"

The boys stepped away from the window, where they had run to as soon as Niall and his captor was out the door and had seen Niall being hit again and had wanted to run out to save him but again restrained themselves just in case the man hurt Niall. They collapsed onto the sofa in shock at what had just happened.

After what seemed like hours of silence Harry spoke up,7

"What are we going to do?" It was silent again while the other boys thought of what to say.

"I think we should call Uncle Simon and tell him what happened and see what he thinks we should do." Louis answered. The rest of the boys agreed with him and then they proceeded to do so. Liam got his mobile out of his pocket and typed in Simon's number and waited for him to pick up which he did after two rings.

"Hello Liam. How can I help you?" Asked Simon in a friendly voice.

"Well…um… I'm not sure how to tell you this but here goes. We had arrived back from shopping when I noticed that the door was open and I knew for a fact that it was locked before we left as I had locked it, so I told the other boys to be quiet and we went inside. Nothing seemed out of place downstairs so we went upstairs to have a look to see if anything was out of place there. Neither me, Harry, Louis or Zayn could see anything so we came downstairs and waited for Niall to come join us. So about five minutes later Louis calls up to see if he had found anything, then Niall walks in with a man behind him, holding a gun to Niall's back. The man then went on to talk about how he was going to take Niall and we weren't allowed to do anything unless we wanted him to shot Niall. He then told us that we were to wait for a call at 10am tomorrow morning and we weren't allowed to contact the police, any law enforcement or the press and we don't know what to do." Liam and the rest of the boys were almost in tears by the end of the speech and Liam was surprised that he was able to make it though without crying on the other hand Harry was in tears and had his head buried on Louis's shoulder with Zayn's arms around his shoulder's.

Simon, who had up until now had kept quiet, finally spoke,

"I want you all to sit tight and stay together and wait for me to come. You don't need to call his family, I will do that. Okay?"

"Yeah okay and thank you." replied Liam

"Good. Stay safe and stay together please Liam. Look after the others for me will you?"

"I promise." Liam said with determination.

"See you soon."

"Bye." Liam said before taking his mobile away from his ear and put it back in his pocket.

"What did he say?" Asked Zayn

"To stay safe, to stay together and to wait for him." replied Liam, who then went over to join in the hug and worry about what was happening to Niall.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Got bored so here is another chapter for my kidnapped fanfiction hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Niall was hoping that he had just been having a nightmare and that he would wake up and hear the boys laughing downstairs and the whole ordeal would not have happened but that did not happen because when he did wake up he was surrounded by darkness and it scared him. He laid there for what could have been hours, for all he knew, when he noticed that he was tied to a chair as was unable to more, but before he could panic too much he heard footsteps approaching ad then a door opened. Niall was blinded by a bright light that now lit the room and Niall took a minute to have a look at just where he was being held.

Though Niall had called it a room it was more like a jail cell because there was only one small window that was blacked out and had bars on it. There was a small very uncomfortable looking bed in the corner with a very thin, very shoddy looking blanket, it was more like a sheet though. Nothing else except for the chair he was sitting on.

The man who had opened the door what a very tall, angry looking with big hands. He was then followed in by a very sadistic looking man carrying a gun.

"Now you look here you are going to do exactly as I say or you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Niall nodded.

"Yes sir." he told me to say.

"Yes sir." I replied, not wanting him to hurt me.

"Now my man here is going to untie you and you are not going to do anything, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He then he indicated to the other man to untie Niall which he was very glad about because the rope that was holding his hands and legs very tightly together and were really starting to hurt him. Even though Niall could not see them he knew that they would have rope burns on them. The man untied his legs first then his arm and even though Niall said he would not do anything he knew that he had to stand up for himself to get out of here so he did. Niall however wait a bit so they did not get suspicious of him.

The man with the gun leaned forward and looked straight into his eye as a way to try and scare Niall but instead he put on a very determined expression, which by the look of the man's face surprised him, Niall then brought his foot up and kicked the man with the gun in the groin. Hard. As the man crumpled to the floor, the bigger man approached Niall with a virulent look on his face which should have made Niall rethink what he had just done and give up, but he just really wanted to get home so he dodged the punch that was thrown at him and kicked that man in the groin the same as he did the other one and he just like the other man went down. However Niall should have been keeping a better eye on the other man because he was then grabbed from behind.

"I warned you."

* * *

><p>Finally managed to finish this chapter hope you like it<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

While I have the time here is another chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - with Harry, Zayn, Liam and Louis<p>

They had barely moved from where they were in each other's arms, worrying about what exactly that man was doing to Niall but at the same time trying not to think about it because it just made them feel even worse that they had let this happen, though they knew that no one would blame them for what happened, they blamed themselves because even though Harry was the youngest it was Niall that they were all most protective of because he was so sweet, innocent and not a care in the world.

Simon arrived 15 minutes after the phone call with Liam finished. He knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Liam, Who as soon as he saw who it was gave his 'uncle' Simon a hug and ushered him into the living room where the rest of the boys were and when they saw who it was also gave him a hug and it soon turned into a big group hug.

"How are you boys doing?" Simon asked, concerned.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose." Louis replied, looking at the floor looking guilty as did the rest of the band.

Simon looked at the boys with a stern look on his face. "This is not your fault what happened. It's no one's fault except for the man who took him." They did not look like they believed him but he let it go because he knew there was no point trying to convince them that it was not their fault because he would probably feel the same as them if he was in their position. "I've called Niall's mum and managed to convince her not to come down, or and other members of his family or his friends, so that is sorted. Now the only thing that we can do is wait until the phone rings tomorrow." The boys did not look happy about this but they knew that they could do nothing about it. "I want you to get a good night's sleep and be in the right mind set in the morning and to prepare yourself for the call. I'm going to be staying in a hotel just down the road so I am just a phone call away. I will be here in the morning before the phone call takes place." With that they had one last group hug before Simon left closing the door behind him.

The boys just stood there for a while before realising that it had gotten quite late so, to get his mind of worrying about Niall, Harry went to go and make them something to eat.

After they had eaten the lovely meal that Harry had cooked they could not help but feel a bit guilty because they doubted that Niall had gotten anything as close to how nice that was, if they fed him at all. The boys just sat on the sofa, much like they were before Simon had arrived, for some time before they finally decided to do as Simon had suggest and go and get a good night's sleep.

"I don't want to sleep on my own." Harry said, showing his more innocent side, which they did not see very often.

"Do you know what, why don't we get all the blankets and pillows together and sleep down here." They all agree and were soon rapped up warm and spooned up against each other and were soon asleep, though Niall was still at the forefront of all of their minds.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, hope you like it :D Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Well done on One Direction winning a brit So here is another chapter for my story. Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - with Niall<p>

Last time with Niall

"I warned you"

Now

The more muscular held Niall down while the other man beat Niall. Niall tried to curl up on himself as a way to stop it hurting as much but it didn't work and soon he had passed out from the pain.** (sorry i didn't go into much detail but I just could not do it. He's too sweet) **

When Niall woke up he was again tied to the chair, much tighter this time. When his vision cleared he first saw a laptop on a table, with a web cam attached to it, in front of him and the men standing on either side of it.

"It's 10o'clock so it's time for us to call the rest of your little friends." The man said who again had his gun, with a very evil looking smile on his face. The man go out what looked to be a disposable mobile and called what was the number for the One Direction boy's. Niall wanted to know how he got the number but he wasn't about to ask.

"Hello." Niall would know that voice anywhere uncle Simon.

"I need you to put me on speaker phone before I say anything else." There was silence at the other end of the phone while they did exactly that.

"Okay you are on speaker."

"Listen very carefully to what i am about to say and do exactly as I say because I am not going to repeat myself and you are going to do it if you ever want to see your little friend . Go on to your fan mail website find the one sent by and click on the link." With that he hung up. Niall waited for what was going to happen next. The man turned on the laptop and on the screen appeared the faces of the rest of One Direction and Simon. Niall was so happy to see them that he almost smiled. Almost, because the man had hit Niall really hard in the jaw and it really hurt, Niall was surprised he had not broken it.

Niall heart gave a pang of sadness when he saw the looks on the faces of his band mates; sad (that this had happened at all), worried (for Niall), anger and shock (at the men that had done this to Niall) but they also looked relived to know that Niall was alive but if looks could kill the men would be so far under that they would be in the south pole.

"Oh my gosh Niall what have they done to you?" Liam asked.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Niall said, again trying to smile but failing miserably

"Your little boyfriend here decided that after I had been so nice and untied him, on the condition he didn't do anything stupid , decided to put up a bit of a fight and kick me in the groin but I showed him just who's boss around here." The man said gleefully.

"When we get our hands on you, you are so going to pay for what you have done to our poor, sweet, innocent Niall." Louis said, with an evil glint in his eyes, which was mirrored in the rest of the guys' eyes as well.

"Now calm down boys." Simon said putting a hand on Louis shoulder to try and calm him down and it did work, if only a little." Now what is it exactly that you want?"

* * *

><p>A cliffy so what it is exactly that the man wants? Find out soon. Next chapter is going to be from the point of view of the rest of the one direction boys and Simon. Hope you liked this chapter<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here is another chapter, hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - with Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry<p>

It was almost 10 am and Simon and the boys were waiting anxiously for the call that they knew was coming but one that they were dreading. The boys were holding each other's hands for comfort, while Simon opted to sit alone trying to think of what exactly to do.

The phone rang almost instantly after the clock struck 10 making them all jump as it filled the silence that had encroaching on them while waiting. All of them had gotten up to answer the phone but it was actually answered it.

"Hello." Simon said, then there was silence while whoever was on the other end talked. Simon then put the phone on speaker. "Okay your on speaker."

"Listen very carefully to what I am about to say and do exactly as I say because I am not going to repeat myself and you are going to do it if you ever want to see your little friend. Go on to your fan mail website find the one sent by and click on the link." With that the man was gone. As soon as he had started saying what do to, all of the boys literally ran to the laptop that was closest and logged onto their fan mail site and looked up the gmail account. As soon as they found it the worry and anxiousness increased tenfold. All their hands started to shake as they put the laptop on the table so that they could all see it. It was Zayn who clicked on the link. Their breaths all caught when they saw what had appeared on the screen.

Niall looked so small and helpless that it broke their hearts. They were so sad that this had all happened in the first place, worried for Niall and angry at the man that had done a once over on Niall. However they were also just relieved to see that he was alive.

"Oh my gosh Niall what have they done to you?" Liam asked

"It's not as bad as it looks" Niall replied so quietly that they could barley hear him. He tried to smile but it looked painful because it looked the man had almost broken his jaw and that it hurt to try.

"Your little boyfriend here decided that after I had been so nice and untied him, on the condition he didn't do anything stupid, decided to put up a bit of a fight and kicked me in the groin but I showed him just who's boss around here." The man said sounding very happy with himself that it made the boy fill like they wanted to show this man just who were the bosses around here.

"When we get our hands on you, you are so going to pay for what you have done to our poor, sweet, innocent Niall." Louis said, with an evil glint in his eyes, which was mirrored in the rest of the guys' eyes as well.

"Now calm down boys." Simon said putting a hand on Louis shoulder to try and calm him down and it did work, if only a little. "Now what is it exactly that you want?"

That was the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

* * *

><p>Review plz :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"What is it you want?"

The man plastered a very sadistic look onto his face before moving over to Niall, like a predator stalking his pray. Niall was becoming more and more scared as he got closer, unfortunately the man was blocking his view of the laptop screen so his band mates and Uncle Simon were not able to detract his gaze away from the man. When the man finally reached him he went to Niall's left so Niall now had a clear view of his friend's faces which seemed to have become even more murderous than before, if it was even possible. Niall was surprised they had not burnt a hole in the laptop screen.

The man then started to speak again "What is it I want? Well Niall here is pretty cute, adorable and ever so innocent isn't here. I am sure there are many men and women who would like to have their wicked way with him."

The man then reached out his left hand and stroked Niall's cheek. Niall almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the man's cold, but surprisingly gentle hand stroked his face. If he hand not be tied to a chair at that moment he would have gone over and cowered in the corner of the room. His band mate lunged at the screen, like they expected to be able to jump through, drag the man away from Niall and beat the man to a pulp but at the same time wanting to go and comfort Niall and give him a hug.

The man decided that he liked the way he was affecting Niall and the rest of his band mates and decided to take it one step further. He kept his left hand where it was on Niall's face then raised his other hand and felt his was down Niall's stomach.

"Get off him!"

"Stop touching him!"

"Get your hands off him!"

"Stop it!"

Various members of One Direction shouted, it all becoming so jumbled that you could not tell who said what.

"If you do not stop that right now, " Uncle Simon threatened, "You are going to find out what happened to the last guy who did that to anyone I consider family. Unfortunately he won't be able to tell you himself." Simon did not elaborate but by the look of the man's face he did not need to.

"Fine you have 10 days to save him or he is all mine, to do with what I wish."

**(Now would have been a good place to stop this chapter but I am feeling generous and I want to find out what happens to) **

Niall did not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

"Okay, well as I am feeling generous today and also due to the fat that I know that you won't ever see Niall in person again, I will give you a few minutes alone together, while me and my companion step outside." The man winked at Niall but he just turned his head not wanting to look at him.

Niall waited until he heard the door close before he willed himself to look up and into the eyes of his four best friends in the world and his loving 'Uncle'.

"How are you really doing?" Liam asked, almost staring into his soul.

"He didn't hurt you too much did he, because if he did…" Louis threatened, the rest nodded in agreement.

"Has he ever touched you like that before?" Zayn inquired, concerned.

"Do you want us to hurt him for you?" Harry questioned, hopeful.

"Okay guys calm down." Simon told them, with a fond smile on his face. "Niall?"

"It does hurt but it was totally worth it to see the look on his face when I kicked him in the nuts." Niall said smiling, or he would have done if his jaw did not hurt as much as it did. He could see a shadow of a smile on their faces which was so worth it. "Louis and Harry thank you for the offers but I don't want you ending up in jail before we even get a chance to be reunited. That goes for you two as well." meaning Liam and Zayn, he was beginning to sound like Liam now, Niall thought to himself. "And to answer your question Zayn no he has never touched me like that before." They looked relived by his answer, though they would not feel entirely better until they have their Niall in their arms again.

Before they could say any more to each other the men walked back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt this loving moment," not looking or sounding at all sorry, "but Niall, it is time for you to say good bye to your little friends because this is the last time you will ever see them."

Niall started to cry and so did Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn, even Simon had tears in his eyes "I love you guys and I always will." Niall said softly, meaning every word he spoke.

"We love you too." His band mates replied barley able to say the words, not wanting to think that they may be the last words they every spoke to him.

"Niall remember this: I am very proud of you." Simon said sincerely, with a sad smile on his face."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The man said, before cutting the link and the screen went blank. " I hope you remember what they look like because you will never see them or hear from them again, if I have anything to do with it."

Niall cried and remembered the feeling of his band mates' arms around him. Comforting him, as he drifted off into a less than dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, I almost cried just writing this. Hope you like it. Read and review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here is my next chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 - With Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam<p>

"What is it you want?"

As soon as they had asked the question they wish that they had not, because they did want to know the answer but at the same time they didn't. When they asked the question they man put on one of the worst smiles he could of, sadistic, because it made them even more scared for Niall and what the man would do to him. The man started to walk over to Niall but in a way so that they could not see Niall's face so they could not tell what he was feeling and it scared them. However when the man did finally move to the side of Niall so that they could know see his face but to be honest they wish they had not, because he just looked so scared and they all just wanted to jump through the screen and give him one of their famous group hugs. The boys were so angry at the man for making Niall feel so scared that after they had given Niall a hug they would have murder the man with their bare hands and not care in the slightest.

The man started to speak and what he said made the boys gag. "What is it I want? Well Niall here is pretty cute, adorable and ever so innocent isn't here. I am sure there are many men and women who would like to have their wicked way with him."

The man then reached out his hand and stocked Niall's cheek. Niall looked so scared and like he wanted to run away and hide. It broke their hearts. All they wanted to do was was rip the man's arms off for touching Niall. The man then went just too far, he took his other hand and trailed it down Niall stomach.

"Get off him!"

"Stop touching him!"

"Get your hands off him!"

"Stop it!"

Even though the boys were the ones saying these things even they could not tell who had said what. However Simon spook up in his very powerful and threatening tone.

"If you do not stop that right now," He paused for effect, "you are going to find out what happened to the last guy who did that to anyone I consider family. Unfortunately he won't be able to tell you himself." Simon did not elaborate but the boys could see that by the look of the man's face he did not need to. The man relented.

"Fine you have 10 days to save him or he is all mine to do with what I wish."

None of them liked the sound of that.

"Okay, well as I am feeling generous today and also due to the fat that I know that you won't ever see Niall in person again, I will give you a few minutes alone together, while me and my companion step out side." The man winked at Niall, the boys were not at all pleased by this; however Niall just turned his head not wanting to look at him.

The boys waited for the men to leave and Niall to turn to look at them before asking the questions that had been on their minds.

"How are you really doing?" Liam asked, trying to gain the answer from Niall eyes, the gate way to the soul.

"He didn't hurt you too much did he, because if he did…" Louis threatened, the rest of the boys nodded in agreement, knowing very much that they would do anything to that man if he did anything else to Niall, no matter what it was.

"Has he ever touched you like that before?" Zayn inquired, concerned. Hoping upon hope to that the answer was no.

"Do you want us to hurt him for you?" Harry questioned, hoping that Niall would say yes

"Okay guys calm down." Simon told them, with a fond smile on his face. Knowing that they would follow through with threats if the man did anything else to Niall because Niall really was the baby of their little family even though Harry was younger, Niall was well…Niall. He then turned to Niall putting on a look that very much said 'you better tell the truth. "Niall?"

"It does hurt but it was totally worth it to see the look on his face when I kicked him in the nuts." They could tell that Niall was trying to smile again, lighten the mood, but it looked like it was causing him pain but there was still some of the Niall they knew and loved in there, and the man had not broken him, trying not to think about the 'yet' on the end of that thought, because they really did not want that to happen. However if it did they would fix Niall right up again. No matter how long it took. "Louis and Harry thank you for the offers but I don't want you ending up in jail before we even get a chance to be reunited. That goes for you two as well." The boys knew that he was talking about Liam and Zayn because they would come down just as hard on the man if he did happen to do anything, anything at all to Niall. "And to answer your question Zayn no he has never touched me like that before." They were all relived by his answer, though they would not feel entirely better until they have their Niall in their arms again safe and sound so that no one could ever hurt their little leprechaun and if anyone did they would be sure to be in hiding in a very distant country under a different name and have had changed their looks so that they were no longer recognisable as their former selves when Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis found out what they had done. No matter how big or small.

Before they could say any more to each other the men walked back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt this loving moment," not looking or sounding at all sorry, "but Niall, it is time for you to say good bye to your little friends because this is the last time you will ever see them."

Niall started to cry and so did Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn, even Simon had tears in his eyes "I love you guys and I always will." Niall said softly, so softly that the boys were surprised they could hear him but they knew that he meant the sentiment from the very bottom of his heart.

"We love you too." They replied. Even though they did it in unison they words were almost as quiet because they were barley able to say the words, not wanting to think that they may be the last words they every spoke to him.

"Niall remember this: I am very proud of you." Simon said sincerely, with a sad smile on his face. Not caring that the tears that he had wanted to hold back, as a way to staying strong for his boys, were slowly making their way down his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The man said, before cutting the link and their screen went blank.

The boys were soon in each others arms comforting each other. Simon looked at them sadly before saying goodbye, though he cannot be sure if they heard him or not, and waking out of the door, closing it behind him and making his way to his car that would take him back to the hotel.

The boy stood there for a while, holding each other, crying. Soon the tears just stopped falling, not because they had stopped crying but because they had just dried out. The boys looked at the time and they knew that they should have something to eat, because they had yet to eat that morning, but they just could not bring themselves to do it. They just did not have the energy.

In the end they just ended up back on the sofa, staring off into space and remembering what it was like to have Niall in their arms, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I almost cried writing this one as well :'( Hope you like it Next chapter coming soon. I hope<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Finally found some time to write my next chapter. So here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - with Niall<p>

Niall woke up not know what time or even what day it was. He was totally disorientated. The room was pitch black and totally quiet. As he started to wake up more and become more aware of his surroundings he started trying to remember what had happened the last time he was awake. He wished he had not because as soon as he remembered he started to feel sick. He really hoped that his friends found him because he was so scared about what the man said he would do if they did not. Niall did not realise that tears had started to make their way down his face when he thought about yesterday, but he would not have wiped them away even if he was not still tied up.

Niall sat there in silence for a while just thinking before the silence was broken by what sounded to Niall to be a gunshot going off. The door to his… whatever it was, banged open and the man walked in but that was not the thing that shocked Niall the most, it was the fact that he came in covered in blood and holding a gun that was still smoking. He looked like a ragging man… well more so than normal.

"Well looks see here, sleeping beauty is finally awake. Well it is time for us to get out of here so I am going to need you to go back to sleep." With that the man walked up to Niall and waked him round the head with the but of the gun, knocking Niall right back out again.

When Niall came around he was again in darkness, but when he tried to more he hit his head. '_oh no this cannot be happening to me!' _He was trapped and tied up in a boot of a car, and Niall was not at all fond of small spaces. He was starting to panic and that was not a good thing.

However after not too long that car or whatever it was slowed down and then jolted to a stop. Niall started to panic even more than he had before wondering what was going to happen to him. He could hear footsteps making their way to the boot, then he heard it unlock. When it was opened the man was standing there with a blank look on his face before a sly smile spread across his face.

He grabbed Niall out of the boot and dropped him onto the floor. The man then haled him up and literately dragged him until they reached what looked to be a rundown cabin surrounded by trees and field. The man opened the door and dragged Niall inside to the bedroom and dumped him on the bed.

"Now you are going to stay until either your friends cough up the money for the time runs out. I am going to be nice and untie you but you are not going to pull the same stunt that you did last time or the beating you got last time will be nothing in comparison. As Niall was untied he was shaking but stayed where he was this time in fear of being beaten again.

When the man left, locking the door behind him. When Niall heard that he had left curled in on himself, on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wow finally finished the next chapter. Hope you like it<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Wow cannot believe that I am already on my 10th chapter, well I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 - with Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn<p>

After a while of them just sitting on the sofa, staring off into the space thinking about Niall and him being back with them, with that cute smile of his plastered on his face, the boys still didn't have a clue about how they were going to find Niall and this was a fact that none of them liked.

"We have to do something." Harry stated.

"But what, we have no idea where he is or how to find him." Liam, the always rational, said.

"I know but we had to do…something." Harry said feeling useless because there really was nothing they could do. Before they could dwell on this fact any more Louis's phone rang _'someone's calling you pick up your phone, unless you don't like them then you can pretend you didn't hear me, which I would never do to anyone because that would be mean, unless they smell' _**(I was going to use Niall's but I did not feel like making them cry again)** This usually would make them all laugh and smile but not today, today they didn't even smile. Louis looked at the caller id before answering.

"Hi uncle Si." Louis said, trying to sound cheery but failing miserably.

"Do you know the bracelets I got you guys when you first signed with Sony?" Simon said, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah." Louis answered, the other boys listening close to try and hear the other side of the conversation, so Louis put it on speaker.

"Was he wearing his bracelet when he was taken?" Simon asked. The boys thought back trying to remember.

"Yes, I think he did, he rarely takes the thing off." It was Zayn who answered, smiling slightly, remembering the time they had hidden Niall's bracelet and Niall had practically torn their house apart looking for it before realising the they had just put it in his pocket. He had not been happy, in fact he did not talk to them for the rest of the day after that. They never did it again.

"Good, because I put some small tracking devices in them so that if anything bad did happen that I could always know where you are and if you were safe."

"Does that mean we can find out where Niall is?" Asked Harry

"So long as it is with him and not broken than yes." I'll be around as soon as I can. With that they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

The boys had tears of happiness in their eye at the hope that they would soon have Niall back in their arms. Happy.

In, what seemed to be, no time at all Simon was knocking at the door before it was flung open and his arms were filled with four boys crying with happiness.

"Okay, okay, calm down I'm happy to see you to but don't you want to find Niall." That sobered the boys up quickly and soon they were sat on the sofa again with Simon in the middle. He opened up his laptop, clicked on one of the icons on the screen. After all the hassle of logging in to the program typing in the codes and stuff like that the program started doing what they wanted it to do. Find Niall.

It only took 2 minutes, but they were the longest 2 minutes of any of their lives. The laptop dinged sound and a dot flashed on the screen indicating where Niall was or at least where the bracelet was. They were shocked that it was not as far as they thought Niall would be from their home in London. Niall was apparent to be in a place called Eltham Wood just off the A2.

The boys jumped up as soon as they knew the location, Louis had grabbed his keys, because the only other one of them who could drive was Harry and he was in no state to do so, and they were at the door before Simon stopped them.

"I know I am never going to convince you not to go so I am going to send you the location to Liam's phone but Paul is going with you because I don't want you going alone and I will sort everything else out. Call me if or when you find him or with another news." The boys nodded and walked out the door where they were met by Paul, they all climbed into Louis's car, then before they knew it they were off and on their way to, finally, find Niall and save him from the man.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter up soon<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is the next chapter hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - Niall<p>

Niall woke up again without having no ideas of the time or date at which it was, feeling disorientated and liked he had been knocked out with a sledge hammer. His world was spinning and he wanted it to slow down but it was spinning out of control out of his control and he hated it.

Niall was happy at the fact that the man had untied him so that he could move around freely but he was still held hostage by the fact that to stop Niall from going anywhere the man had locked the door and put bars on the windows and locked them as well. Niall felt trapped, the walls were closing in around him and it scared him. On the up side there was plenty of food. No Nandos though, Niall was devastated.

After Niall had eaten he went to go and have a look around the smallish, feels like it is about t fall down, cabin and found what, was a very dusty guitar. This made Niall smile. He lifted it up from where it lay on the floor and took it back to the bedroom. He sat there for quite some time just tuning it and getting rid of the caked on dust that covered the guitar, about an inch thick. He then just strummed it for a while before starting to play.

Shut the door, turn the light off  
>I wanna be with you<br>I wanna feel your love  
>I wanna lay beside you<br>I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
>Time escapes me<br>Trembling hands touch skin  
>It makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<p>

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

Close the door  
>Throw the key<br>Don't wanna be reminded  
>Don't wanna be seen<br>Don't wanna be without you  
>My judgement is clouded<br>Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
>Voice is numb<br>Try to scream out my lungs  
>But it makes this harder<br>And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
>If we could only turn back time<p>

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<strong><br>**My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

Flashes left in my mind  
>Going back to the time<br>Playing games in the street  
>Kicking balls with my feet<br>Dancing on with my toes  
>Standing close to the edge<br>There's a pile of my clothes  
>At the end of your bed<br>As I feel myself fall  
>Make a joke of it all<p>

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
>Your life, your voice your reason to be<br>My love, my heart  
>Is breathing for this<br>Moment in time  
>I'll find the words to say<br>Before you leave me today

As Niall strummed the last cored tears started to fall down his face as he thought of all the concerts they had done together as One Direction and thought about all the amazingly awesome times he had had with his band mates and best friends. However he could not reminisces for long because there was the sound of a key in the lock and a door opening.

"Hello, who's there?"

* * *

><p>Well there you go chapter 11, hope you liked it and stuff<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Well you are finally going to find out who was behind the door

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - with Niall<p>

"Hello, who's there?" There was no reply, which worried Niall because that meant that he still did not know who it was that had just walked through the door. Niall was really scared now but before he had time to dwell on just who he thought it was he heard running footsteps heading towards the bedroom door.

The footsteps reached the door and stopped before with a bit of difficultly, the hinges were a bit rusty, the door was opened to reveal not just one person but many, in fact there were four people that stood in the door way. The four people that Niall had been so desperate to see but it was not until that moment that he realised just how desperately he had missed them, wanted to see them. He could hardly believe he was seeing them after all this time.

"Am I dreaming?" Niall asked, hoping upon hope that he was not but know at the same time that there was a chance that when he was reminiscing that he fell asleep, which would be very disappointing.

"No you're not." We all had tears running down our faces before running over and encasing Niall in their arms.

If you had not already guessed it yet the four people who had just walked in were Louis, Liam, Zayn and Harry.

Niall was so happy about seeing them that he did not every want to be without them in his life ever again because he did not think that he could deal with the pain because it would cause him both physical and emotional pain to be without them and to not have them there if he ever wanted someone to listen to him talk about any problems he had, someone just to know that he could go and talk to whenever he wanted, someone to have fun and joke about with or someone just to be there and take care of him if he ever needed taking care of, which is always. They were all that to him and more and he really did not know what he would do without them.

Before they had much of a chance to be united for too long they heard a car outside just before Louis's phone buzzed, indicating that he had a message. Louis got out his phone to look at it.

"The man's here!" Louis exclaimed, everyone started to panic. However before they could do anything to try and hide the door to the cabin was opened and soon after the man appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

After the man recognised the people with Niall he became red with anger and Niall was surprised that he did not have smoke coming out his ears.

"Were you trying to escape my pretty?" The man asked directing the question to Niall. Who just stuttered and did not really answer. However the other boys decided they were going to put the man in his place. They all got up and stood in front of Niall, as a way to protect him from the man.

"Awww, are you going to stand up to the big mean man. I would love to see you try." The man let out a very evil sounding laugh, which made Niall curl in on himself in fear of what the man would do. The boys narrowed their eyes in determination to prove the man wrong. The man did not even flinch.

Niall then noticed Paul slowly walking up behind the man, who had luckily not heard him. When the rest of the boys noticed they stared to smile, which caused the man to look at them a bit weird, then noting where they were looking, which was over his shoulder, and turning round to come face to face with Paul's, causing him to step back a bit in shook at him being there without the man having heard him. However the man then realised that he was looking a bit like he was trying to get away from Paul so he stood up straighter, trying to look taller.

Paul went over to the man and put his hand on to the man's shoulder, which caused him to jump and it kind of looked like he was a bit scared, which meant that Niall was less scared because he knew that the man would not try and do anything to him, while Paul was there. The man tried to make a run for it but the boys blocked the door and Paul grabbed him much more securely so that there was no way he was getting away.

Paul then told the boys to call Simon, the police and an ambulance, which caused Niall to protest and say that he did not need to go to the doctors and that he was fine. However the boys managed to convince him to go, so long as they promised to stay with him, while he was there so that he would never be alone. The boys agreed to this condition instantly because they had no intention of leaving Niall alone, for even a second, ever again.

Louis called Simon and explains what had happened and the fact that they were going to take Niall to the nearest hospital which happened to not be far from where they were and Simon said he would meet then there.

Liam on the other hand, called the police had told them what had been going on and about the fact that Niall had been kidnapped and that they had the person who did it and that the police needed to come and get him. He also asked them to bring an ambulance for Niall so that they could get him to hospital and get him treated as soon as possible.

Harry and Zayn had gone back over to Niall, who was still on the bed and were hugging him for all it was worth, because they could not believe that they finally had him back in their arms again. Safe. Niall did not mind because he enjoyed the sensation and comfort he got from being in their arms and knowing that he was safe, in the knowledge that they would never, never let this happen to him again.

The police cars and ambulance soon pulled up outside of the cabin and were soon converging on the house. In no time at all the man was being forced into the back of a police car and on his way to the police station. Where he would be charged with kidnapping, battery and murder.**(because if you had not already gathered this he killed the man that was the 'muscles' of the operation.)**

Niall was soon being put onto a stretcher and taken out of the cabin and put into the back of the ambulance. The boys were unable to travel with him, in the ambulance, to the hospital so they followed behind in Louis's car. The doctors decided to give him some medicine to help him sleep and he last thought as he drifted off was than he was safe now and that no one would ever manage to do this to him again, because he was sure that he band mates would never let this happen. He was finally safe.

* * *

><p>Well there you go my next chapter, tell me what you thought and like and reblog it. Hope to have my next chapter up soon<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so here it is

Chapter 13 - Niall's dream

* * *

><p>Niall started to wake; he blinks a couple of times to clear his vision. He noticed that he was back in the room where he had been tied to the chair, but this time he was tied to the bed. Naked. His breathing increased in speed, he was having a panic attack. The door then started to open and the man appeared with the same evil smile that always seemed to be plastered on his face. He slowly made his way over to Niall, if Niall had not been tied up he would have been so far away from where he was now that you would not even have had time to blink before he was gone.<p>

The man looked straight into his eyes and smiled, before stretching out his hand and stroked his face. Niall struggled against the ropes holding him trying to get away but the ropes would not budge. The man's hand made its way down his body just feeling his way and memorising the the way Niall skin felt under his hand, he then stepped away and started to remove his clothing, until he two was naked. He then went back to his previous spot, next to Niall. He started stroking himself, making himself hard, while again looking straight into Niall's eyes and smiling at him.

When he was hard he moved round to the foot of the bed. Niall, knowing what was going to happen to him started struggling and as he did so the rope began to gouge into his skin and it started to really hurt but that did not stop Niall.

Niall then started to hear his name being called.

"Niall!"

"Niall!"

The voices started off very faint, so faint that Niall was surprised that he could hear them. However they then started getting louder and louder. The image around him started to blur and fade away into nothing. He did not stay in the dark for long because it was soon flooded with a bright, white light, causing him to blink a couple of times, he could now recognised that it was the voices of his band mates calling his name.

"Niall!"

"Niall!"

His vision had cleared somewhat so that he was now able to make out some faint out lines. He blinked a couple more times so that he was now able to make out the four figures of his band mates standing over him, with worried and somewhat scared looks on their faces.

"Where am I?" Niall inquired barely audible enough, to be heard. Luckily they were just close enough to hear him.

"You're in a hospital." Liam told him, softly, not wanting to scare him. Niall then started to really panic because he finally got his head around the fact that all the things that had happened to him had not just been son very vivid, very bad nightmare but in fact, real. Niall struggles. The boys tried to calm him down.

"Niall you need to calm down, otherwise you are going to put the IV out." Louis told him, trying to get him to stop struggling.

Zayn went to the door and called for some help and soon afterwards a tallish man, young, with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Niall, my name is Doctor Rodgers. I am going to need you to try and slow your breathing, copy me. Breath in…breath out…breath in…breath out…" Slowly and gradually Niall's breathing started to calm down and get back to its normal rate. "Good. Now I need you to tell me what you were dreaming about." Doctor Rodgers asked. Niall explain what he had seen in his dream, he started crying part way through so Liam and Harry, each held tightly to his hands, Louis wiped away his tears with his thumb and Zayn gently stroked his shoulder.

After Niall had finished, the Doctor left and as soon as he did Simon walked in and Paul went to stand in the door way, guarding it.

"Boys, why don't you go and get yourself something to eat and drink." Simon asked the boys, they realised that they were being despised so they did just as they had been told, after they had hugged and said goodbye to Niall and reassuring Niall that they would be back.

Niall turned his attention to Simon, tears in his eyes. Niall could not take it any longer; he flung his arm around Simon and cried, while he comforted Niall. They stayed like that for a while not saying much.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." Simon stated. Niall started feeling tired so he let go of Simon and laid back down and was about to go back to sleep, when the rest of the boys walked in, saw that he was going to fall asleep and went over and gave him a hug before saying goodnight and kissing Niall on the forehead. Though, in their minds, they would have much preferred to kiss him somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Another chapter completed<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Just decided that i am not going to delete because their are so many using real people, they are never going to get rid of them all so what is the point of me doing it Well here is my next chapter. Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 - All<p>

When Niall woke the next morning Simon was gone the boys told him that he had gone to pick up Niall's mother and that he would be as soon as he could but they probably would not be back until, at the earliest, late afternoon the next day. The boys (Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn) avoided the subject of what had happened, Niall noticed this and was relived because he really did not want to talk about it. Even though Paul was still outside the door, Niall still felt as if something very, very bad was going to happen and it was not going to turn out well. His suspicions were soon realised when his phone rang and it was the police. He just stares at his phone for a bit, which caused the rest of the boys to become a bit worried about just who it was on the phone and why Niall looked so frightened.

Niall finally answered the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Niall inquired not really wanting anyone to answer but that was never going to happen.

"Mr Horan, I am calling to inform you that we are sorry to say but Mr Bob George," Niall froze, he almost stopped breathing , really not wanting the next words out of the police officers mouth to be what he thought they were, "Has escaped." No such luck. Niall did not know what to say to that, what do you say to that? Niall just sat there staring at the wall, while the boys tried to find out what the person on the phone had sad to Niall to get him to react like that. There was suddenly a crash as Niall let go of his phone and it fell and hit the floor making that crash. The boys, well Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis, Niall still not having moved since he put the phone to his ear, heard a voice still coming from the phone.

"Mr Horan! Mr Horan! Niall!" They heard a voice calling from inside the phone, but only very faintly, only the fact that the man, by the sound of his voice, was shouting, could they hear him. Louis picks up the phone and put it on speaker.

" Hello this is Louis; sorry about that but Niall seems to be frozen and unable to more from what looks to be shock. Do you mind telling us why this is?" Liam asked the man, who they now found to be Sargent Dean Spencer, who had given his number to Niall after the police had talked to him, just before Niall was put in the ambulance and shipped off to the hospital.

"Oh my I hope he will be okay it was very disturbing news that I had to pass on and I was really not at all glad to pass it on, but he had to know. To make sure that he was able to properly prepare himself for what might happen and how he could protect himself." Dean said very quickly, sounding like he was trying to convince himself he had done the right thing, while knowing that there was no way he could have done it any other way than to tell Niall what he had told him.

"Yes okay, but what exactly did you say to him" Zayn asked, exasperated at Dean for not answering the question and also worried about what the answer would be and hoping, just like Niall had that it would not be what was running though all their mind and again just like Niall their worst fears about what the man had said to Niall were confirmed.

"Mr Bob George, the man who took Niall, has escaped and we have been unable to locate him but we are doing all that is within our power to do so and we will not stop until we have found him. In the mean time we would advise you along with Niall are never alone, without a police present because we do not know for sure what Bob's next move might be and he might well try and get Niall or one of the rest of you and we cannot take the risk you being alone with him out there and use with no idea of his next move. I have sent two police cars to the hospital, two police officers will come up to your room to help guard you, I want you to ask their names. They are PC Sam Jones, who is quite young, with brown hair, blue eye, quite tall and very muscular and PC Tom Rodgers, who has blond hair, blue eyes, middle aged, a bit shorter than Jones but just as muscular so neither or them look anything like him but just to ensure your safety I want you to ask them for the password, which is MC651DNLLHZ, they are to write the password down and if they do not do this make sure you call me and have your man hold them. Just in case someone is bugging this call, ask them what the object was, I gave to one of the doctors to give to Niall. I will be in contact with you if we have any lead or anything of the sorts and if anything does happen to you let me know as soon as possible. Speak to you later." With that he hung up the phone and was gone. The boy now new why Niall had reacted the way he had and to be honest they were not surprised he had acted in said way because they would have probably done exactly the same thing.

They quickly got over they shock at what they had been told when they remembered that they should be comforting Niall about what he had just been told. Niall still had not moved form where he had been when he dropped the phone. Harry got up from where he sat and went over to Niall and sat on the bed and gently shook him. Niall blinked then his eyes seemed to clear and he came back down to earth and suddenly became aware of what had just happened and what was going on. Niall looked so much liked a sad and lost puppy that it broke their hearts. However the thing that really did it for them was what he said next.

"Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" When Niall asked this, it made all of them become very angry but at the same time because he sounded so young and innocent. Harry who was still just sitting in front of Niall leaned over and pulled Niall into his arms and hugged him tight, which became all too much for Niall with all that had happened to him in such a short amount of time and now this that he broke down crying on Harry's shoulder, which set Harry off crying at relief to have Niall back but at the same time sad that it could not be all over for him yet. The rest of the boys all stood up and walked over to the other two boys and hugged them so that it was hard for even the boys to know who's limbs where who's.

They had decided that they were not going tell Simon what Dean had told him because there was no point worrying him when there was nothing they could really do. Also during that time the police officers had turned up and the boys had done exactly as they had been told to do and they had confirmed what they were the police officers that Dean had said, this meant that they had to explain to Paul what had happened which caused him to become even more protective of the boys, especially Niall, than he had been before. He told the boys that he would still keep an eye on the Police Officers even though he had been told that they were very sure that they were not spies or anything of the sorts, he still did not trust them, this caused the boys to feel just that bit safer.

When the boys saw that Niall was becoming a bit tired they go the other bed that was in the room and pulled it next to the bed that Niall and they all lied down with Niall in the middle the rest around him like some kind of protective circle.

As Niall drifted off to sleep the rest of the boy talked quietly about nothing in particular waiting for news from Dean that they hoped they would get soon.

* * *

><p>That is my next chapter over I hope you like it. Hope to update soon but I have GCSEs to revise for so my not be updating as often but am not abandoning it. Again very much hope you enjoyed it<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Well here is my next chapter. Sorry it took so long

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Niall slept for a couple of hours while the others talked about how they were going to make Niall get over the ordeal but they were all suddenly very alert and in Niall's case woken by a crash form outside the room. Louis got up from where he was lying and walked cautiously to the door, to check out what was going on, as he walked out the door there was another crash. This caused Zayn to jump up as well and check on Louis, while Harry and Liam comforted Niall who had become very skittish having heard the crashes, having a flash back to what had happened to him and reminding him of when he was sitting in the darkened room all alone and scared, causing him to start crying onto Liam's shoulder and Harry to hug and comfort him from behind.

Silence. This was what scared Niall, Liam and Harry the most, worrying about what was going on and if Louis and Zayn. They huddled together, just as the room door was opened very slowly to reveal the person that they had been hoping upon hope that it was not but at the same time knowing that it was him, Bob…Bob George. The very same man who had locked Niall away for so long and had beaten him till he was black and blue, but there he stood now with that same evil smile on his face that seemed to be a permanent feature upon his face.

Niall literally hid behind Liam, scared of what the man would do to him. Harry and Liam seemed to be giving him evil, looking like they wanted to give him what he deserved at what he did to Niall. Bob smiled. Niall shrunk back behind Liam even more than he had before.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, sounding much braver than he actually was. Bob just continued to smile at them like the crazed mad man he was before just slowly taking a few more steps into the room. This time it was Harry and Liam who manoeuvred themselves so that they were shielding Niall from him.

"What I want is for my little Nialler…"

"He is in no way yours to claim to do with as you see fit." Liam shouted at the man but he just continued on like he had not heard Liam.

"… to come with me. No hassle, no fuss, just for him to come quietly and no one will get hurt." Bob finished, his smile turning more evil than it had been before and there was a glint in his eyes that said that he was going to get his way and that there was no way around it.

"He's not going anywhere with you!" Liam exclaimed loudly.

"Oh yes he is or you will never see your little friends here," he clicked his fingers and two very beefy looking men walked in, one carrying Louis, who looked like he had very much been knocked out, and the other holding Zayn who appeared to be in a very similar state. Harry, Liam and Niall, who was peering from between Harry's and Liam's shoulders, gasped in shock. Harry made to get up and do goodness knows what to get Louis and Zayn back, but Liam put his hand out to stop him. " alive ever again and if it is you that comes with me, then there is a chance that you may or may not be able to find him again, maybe alive or maybe not. Would you want to be the reason that your friends had to suffer the way you had just because you were too afraid to face me?" Bob said knowing exactly what to say to get a reaction out of the three remaining boy that were still conscious, especially Niall, which was exactly what he wanted, he knew that Niall would never let his friends suffer when he could save them because that was just not Niall's style, and the man knew that.

The men holding their two band mates made to leave when Bob waved them away but Niall had jumped up, before either Liam or Harry could stop him and had move so that he was now standing about a foot away from the man who had made the last couple of days the worst of his life. "NO, please leave them alone, I'll come with you, so long as you don't hurt the rest of them." Naill stated, determinedly.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I wouldn't lay a hand on them" Bob 'promised'.

As this had all been going on Zayn and Louis had begun to come around, though still very drowsy, but managed to catch the last bit of the conversation and were sickened, along with Harry and Liam, about what the man had just said to Niall. They finally spook up when they heard Niall agree to go with the man.

"No! Niall, don't do it!"

"No Niall please we'll be fine, you're still not healed." The sound of Zayn's and Louis's protests startled all the people in the room, mostly due to the fact that they all had though that they were still unconscious. Liam and Harry agreed with them and tried to get Niall to get away from the man and come back to them so that they could make sure that he was okay and safe. However Niall did not move an inch and just stood firmly where he was, a determined expression on his face.

"It looks like your little friend here wants to come with me and save his friends." Bob said acting as though he no longer even noticed the rest of the people in the room, other than Niall. "Don't even try making a sound because if you do, these kind men here will have no problem with killing you precious little friends." Bob said indicating again, the men holding Louis and Zayn.

Bob grabbed Niall's arm tightly, causing several reactions from some of the people in the room. Niall cried out in shock and in pain at the strength at which the man was now holding his arm. Liam, Zayn, Louis and Harry all protested, Harry and Liam jumped up from the bed, planning to go over and fight to get Niall back but the man had pulled out a knife and put it to Niall's throat, causing Niall to freeze, with a look of absolute shook and panic upon his face. This caused Liam and Harry to stop their advances towards the man in fear of what he might do to Niall because they would out nothing past him.

While this was going on Louis and Zayn were struggling against their captor trying to get free of them. Eventually the men let them slip and they immediately dropped to the floor before quickly getting up and practically running over to Harry and Liam before they too froze at the sight of Niall with a knife held to his throat.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that point. The man hauled Niall so that he was flung over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes and turned away as if to go out the door. Niall lifted his face to take one last look at his band mates, best friends and four people he loved with all his heart. Niall's facial expression suddenly turned from one of sadness to one of fear.

"Look out." The boys barely had time to register what Niall had said before they were all hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

They should have kept an eye on the other two men in the room.

* * *

><p>Well there is the next chapter :D Again, sorry it took so long but I was busy revising for my exams that are coming up soon. Hope to have the other one up sooner but can't promise anything. Hope you liked the chapter anyway<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Finally have time for another chapter so here it is

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

When Niall cane round it was pitch black and there was not a sound to be heard but he could tell that he was no longer in his nice, warm comfortable hospital bed but sitting on a chair…a cold metal chair that he seemed to be tied to. Niall looked around but he could not see anything but it appeared he was not alone because someone had felt him move.

"Hello?" He heard a voice say, and it was one that he knew very well…Liam

"Liam?" He asked, because he just wanted to make sure that he was not hearing things because he had hallucinations when he had been kidnapped before.

"Niall!" Niall breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was not hearing thing and that Liam was there with him. Not knowing if that was a bad thing or not. However another voice than spoke and Niall was happy to hear that it was again a voice he knew very well…Harry.

"Harry please tell me that's you" Niall not taking any chances.

"Yeah, it's me." Harry replied. "Where are we and is anyone else here"

"I have no idea where we are the only other one here, as far as I know is Liam."

"Hi Harry." Liam said as a way of reassuring Harry that he was actually there. Harry seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at that. They sat in silence for a while no knowing quite what to say in this type of situation. However the silence was broken by yet another voice coming from the darkness

"What's going on, is anyone there?" The voice appeared to belong to Zayn but before any of them could make their presence known there was another voice.

"Zayn is that you? Are the others here?" Asked the only member of the band not yet accounted for, Louis.

"Yeah it's me but I don't know if the others are here." We finally decided to make our presences known

"We're here as well," Liam said, "Me, Niall and Harry." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge that we were all together.

On one hand we were together but on the other we had no idea where we were and that scared them. They did not have to dwell on it long because they soon all heard footsteps coming from what appeared to be outside of the room that they were in.

The door was pushed open and they were blinded by the bright light. When they had blinked a couple of times they were finally able to see clearly but Niall preferred it when he was blinded because when he was finally able to see clearly he was met by the face of the very same man who had kidnapped him the first time, it was not a face he was going to forget easily, the man's face was so close to his that he was so shocked that he would have fallen back of his chair if he had not been, from what he could see, tied to the other boys. Bob just laughed at the look of shock and frightfulness on his face.

"Wh…wh…what do y… you want?" Niall asked stuttering, because he had realised that the room they were in now is the one that he had been in before, when Bob had kidnapped him the first time and it was causing to have flash backs, which was just making the situation a hundred and fifty times worse than it had been when he thought that he was all alone in the dark.

The rest of the boys heard Niall stutter because he was scared, which caused them all to feel like they wanted to hug him and keep him safe from all the horrors that were in the world and for him to never leave them again but unfortunately they were obviously unable to do this due to the face that they were all tied together but they managed to find his hands and squeeze them tightly letting him know that they were there and that they would not let Bob hurt him again.

After a long pause, after Niall had asked the question, in which Bob just smiled sadistically at Niall, with gleaming white teeth, that seemed to make the smile even more scary, if that was even possible.

"What is it I want with you?" Bob said, repeating what Niall had said but without the stutter. He smile widened. "Niall, Niall, Niall, you know what I want with you."

The man reached out a hand a stroked Niall's cheek, away a tear that had slowly made its way down Niall's cheek as soon as the man had reached out his hand.

"Leave him alone!"

"Stop touching him!"

"Let him go!"

"or else!"

They were all talking at once so he had no idea who was saying what but that did not matter to Niall, he was just glad that they were standing up for him and trying to protecting him.

"Not much you can really do about it." He untied Niall, while the rest of his band mates struggled against the rope that was holding them trying to get free and somehow save Niall but the rope was not going anywhere.

When Bob had finally got the rope off Niall he went to grab his arm but Niall decided that he was fed up of this man ruining his life, because this time Bob had no one to help him. Niall grabbed his arm, twisted it, and then kicked him in the nuts before punching him in the face and knocking him out. Niall stared in shook at what he had done and so did the rest of the boy before Niall came to his senses and tied him up with the rope that had been holding him, just in case he came to and had a chance to escape.

Niall made sure the ropes were tight before walking over and untying his friends. They all hugged each other and they congratulated Niall on standing up to the man, still in awe of what he had done.

Everything finally caught up with Niall and he collapsed to the floor crying, while the boys held him.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, my next chapter, hope you liked it. Should have the next chapter up soon ish but do have revision to do so probably won't be too soon<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Finally have some time between revising to get started on the next chapter of my fic. I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The boys held Niall for what seemed like forever before Paul arrived, who had been contacted by Liam when he came to his senses and realised that they had promised to call so he also called Simon but he was meeting them at the hospital with Niall's mum (Maura) and brother (Greg).

When Paul saw Niall he gave a sigh of relief that he was okay and for the most part unharmed though Paul had the feeling that it would be a very long time before Niall was really okay but he knew that the rest of the boys would help him through it no matter what. He smiled at that before turning his attention to the man who had been ruining their lives for the past couple of days and suddenly became very angry but he knew that Bob would get what he deserved and would not be let out for a very very long time if Simon had anything to do with it, or the boys for that matter. He walked up to the man and was overcome with a very strong feeling to kick the man but he managed to restrain because that was not what they needed to deal with now. He grabbed Bob by the collar and hauled him but also making sure that the ropes were secured tightly around him

He then went on to make sure that the boys were okay and most defiantly unharmed, at least physically. Before encouraging them to get up and get moving because they were not sure if anyone else would show up or not and Niall needed to get back to the hospital before anything else happened to him.

The all piled into the back of Louis's car but this time Paul was driving because Louis wanted to hold Niall and know that he was with them and that he was not going anywhere if they had anything to do with it. They spent the whole of the ride just holding Niall and each other, safe in the knowledge that they were together again and they would be for the rest of their lives.

They arrived at the hospital and hopped out the car and they were met by the very worried yet happy and relieved faces of Simon, Maura and Greg. When Niall's mum and saw Niall they encased him in a very tight hug and cheeked him over to make sure that he was not injured, he was still bruised from where Bob had beat him up but he had a smile on his face all the same because he was glad to be safe in his families arms and to see them again.

They stayed like that for a while just glad to be together again and fro them to know that he was safe. They slowly realised each other, Maura was crying and Greg had tears in his eye. Whereas Niall had one of the biggest smiles on his face, well that was until the police arrived after having been called by Simon and Paul pulled Bob out the car with some resistance because he had finally come to after the punch he had gotten from Niall. As soon as Niall saw him he went and hid behind Greg who now stood protectively in front of Niall ready to protect him if there was any need to. He was quickly joined by Zayn, Louis, Liam and Harry. Bob twisted in Paul's hands and Smiled and winked in Niall's direction.

"I'll get you for this Niall."

Niall made a whimpering sound from behind them and it took all their effort no to leap at the man and attack him. However Dean then appeared from the police car and grabbed Bob from Paul and dragged him to the car.

"No you won't. You're not going anywhere for a long, long time. And believe me you are never going anywhere near Niall again." Dean told him, before turning to Niall, who was peeking out from behind the boy with a slight smile on his face at the sight of Dean, and nodding his head and smiled. Before shoving Bob, none to gently, into the back of car, then getting in himself and driving off. Niall finally felt safe to come out from behind the boys, smiling.

"Come on," began Simon, "lets actually go in to the hospital, the doctors want to check you over before they send you home." He placed his hand on Niall's back and led him into the hospital, keeping an eye on him the entire way back to the room, as if he was scared that Niall was going to faint or something. They were closely followed by the boys, Niall's family and Paul, who were all also keeping a very close eye on Niall.

They made it to the room, where Niall was led down on the bed and checked over as were Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn but Niall was not really paying attention because he was just so tired so, surrounded by his band mates, family, Simon and Paul, he fell into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Well there you go, hope to have my next chapter up a bit sooner but cant promise anything<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I have a bit of time in between revision so I decided to start with the next chapter for my fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Niall was woken by someone shaking him and calling his name, by the sound of the voice it was Liam.

"Come on Niall, you need to wake up. The doctor has given us all the all clear so we are free to go home…or do you want to stay here with more of the 'lovely' hospital food, while the rest of us go to Nandos to celebrate." Liam and the rest of the people in the room laughed as Niall was wide awake within seconds after the mention of food, especially when Nandos was mentioned. He leaped up from where he was lying and was almost out the door before anyone else had moved He turned round and stared at the other people in the room.

"Why are you not moving, we have to get to Nandos?" Niall asked, in a rush to get out of the hospital and not to return any time soon.

"No so fast buddy, I have a couple of questions to ask you." The voice of Dean came from behind Niall, so he turned around to face him.

"Do we have to do it now; we were just about to go to Nandos?" Niall asked, in a hurry to get going because he really was hungry.

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to do this as soon as possible because I want to make absolutely sure that Bob goes to jail as soon as possible and for as long as possible." Dean told Niall, with a look that was sad that he had to do this in the first place but at the same time knowing that it could not do it in any other way.

Niall nodded and agreed to go with Dean because he wanted this all over and done with as soon as possible. The rest of the boys and Paul went with him, while Simon and Niall's family went to the hotel that Simon had been staying at ever since this whole fiasco had started.

When they arrived at the police station they were led to one of the interrogation rooms.

"Now all I need you to do is write do exactly what happened over the past couple of days. Now we have the stuff when he was talking to your friends here because he was recording it all so we have proof but we just need your statement to round it all off, as soon as that it done you can go home and back to the way things were before all of this happened." Dean handed Niall a pad of paper and pen, before nodding to them and walking out the room. Niall sighed before sitting down and doing what he had been told. While the boys waited patiently for him to be done so that they could go home. Paul was standing by the door ready to defend the boys with all that he had if anyone should threaten them in anyway.

It took Niall an hour to get down all that had happened, when he was done he breathed a sigh of relief and the boys had a group hug in celebration that it was finally the end of it all. Paul smiled and led them to the front desk to hand it in before saying goodbye and thank you to Dean and finally walking out of the doors and setting off home.

They arrived home and Paul left being replaced by the night guards, but not before checking that there was no one in the house and that all the windows and doors were firmly shut and locked. He said his goodbyes and left.

The boys collapsed on to the sofa, happy to be home as a group again.. They snuggled together, with Niall in the middle. They stayed there for gosh knows how long before Niall yawned and all the boys realised just how tired they were.

"Come on time for bed." Liam said, ever the daddy of the group. The boy all began to get up except for Niall who stayed where he was with a sad look on his face.

"I don't want to sleep on my own." Niall said shyly.

"Then your wont." Stated Harry.

"We will all sleep together down here." Zayn said.

"Lets go and grab all the bedding we can find." Louis ordered before they all ran upstairs and di just that.

In the end they pushed the living room furniture to the sides of the room and created a make shift bed in the middle of the floor . They all snuggled in the bed, again with Niall in the middle, as a way of reassuring themselves that he really was there, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally another chapter finished, hope you like it. Not too many chapters left :( Hope it is good so far though Sorry it took so long but my revision is my priority<p> 


End file.
